


Best Friends

by enmity



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: Decarabia waits for Forneus.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any possible inconsistencies with lategame events, this was smth i had to get out of my system, haha... i'm kinda sad now no i'm not even kidding
> 
> from [this](http://undead-cypress.tumblr.com/post/119471518869/screams-so-after-performing-the-best-friends)

Decarabia waits for Forneus.

On its own that isn’t anything special. They’ve been meeting up like this more and more often lately, and besides the obvious – “a starfish and a stingray, what a match made in Hell,” he can already hear the other demons quip, among other equally lousy sentiments that bear no repeating – it’s easy to come to the conclusion that he actually enjoys Forneus’ company enough to keep away from turning down his offers to hunt together (“we’ll divide the spoils 50/50, yeah?”) or share in their mutual distrust for the Mantra (“see, we _do_ have something else in common!”), or even just spend time together in this circular world like what they’re planning to do today.

It’s a bit discomfiting, if he thinks about it. Alliances between demons tend to be short-lived and even though they have their mutual status as Marquises of Hell tying together their supposed natural affinity, something about the uncomplicated ease he feels in Forneus’ presence doesn’t tally. Decarabia supposes he’ll find out why that is whenever this tenuous _friendship_ of theirs gets around to disintegrating; he just hopes it’ll be later rather than sooner, if only because two is better than one at fighting and it’ll be a pain to find another partner when Forneus inevitably realizes this whole _hanging out_ thing is a bit silly, really, and calls it quits between them for real. Hell, he won’t even be mad. He’s not even sure why Forneus puts up with him sometimes.

For now, though, that’s yet to happen, and so he waits for Forneus.

Kagutsuchi shines wanly above Decarabia as he revolves in aimless circles by the dog statue – Hachiko, right? it sounds oddly familiar – and waits for his friend. There’s no such thing as day or night in the Vortex World, but he can tell by the shifting phases of Kagutsuchi that Forneus is running late.

It’s irritating, but not a cause for worry, because he’s late more often than not these days. He’s been talking about finding a new place to live in for some time now – “the hospital over there looks pretty good, don’t you think?” he'd said, and Decarabia had curled in noncommittal agreement – so maybe he’s found one, and is just in the mood to do some interior redecorating while he’s at it. Decarabia gets it, he really does. The fool will probably come any minute now, brimming with eloquent excuses that he’ll have to accept because he can’t get mad too long when his friend is concerned.

So he waits.

“That damn Forneus… Where is he? He’s late,” Decarabia mutters to the first thing alive that’ll listen: a half-demon kid with weird tattoos, staring blankly at him as if he’s supposed to tell him the newest gossip or where to go next instead of petty griping about being stood up. Well, too bad.

The kid shuffles past him and he’s once again left in the company of the dog statue. Maybe he really has been stood up, Decarabia thinks when Kagutsuchi changes to its next phase. Maybe he needs to stop giving a fuck and leave already. Something keeps him from doing that, though – he spins some more by the bench until the world is turning dizzily before his eye, and does it again for good measure. He thinks he must really have nothing better to do if he’s resigning himself to keep waiting for Forneus, inconsiderate and rude and running later by the moment. Decarabia groans in annoyance and decides Forneus would have to pay in Macca when he shows up. _If_ the bastard even bothers showing up, that is.

Decarabia waits and waits and waits; the world moves without him, and when it prepares its march to recreate itself he stays in place, the stupid dog statue and the legend he now knows behind it staring back at him in mockery, and tries his damndest to feel angry instead of utterly pathetic when he can’t help thinking how much of a shame it is that Forneus won’t be there with him to watch together as the new world brings itself into conception before them.  


End file.
